Shelma
Who Is #Shelma? #Shelma is a hacker that hacks on MovieStarPlanet (FR). Appearance #Shelma looks like a fake hacker with a red short starter hair, a wide mouth with bloody sharp teeth, a black crop top, and silver, shiny leggings. = Why do she hack? Someone watched all of her videos and they learned that she hacks because at school she is bullied. One day, a person decided to shock them with a rope and after this, to have their revenge, they decided to hack French MSP. They say that they do it only for "revenge", but they re-watched their videos, and they think that they actually hack for 'fun'. They also said that they hack on the French MSP because the server wasn't safe at all so they hack easily without any hacker hunters in France. Here is the link to their Youtube Where does she come from? #Shelma is saying that she came from UK but she is lying ! If she came from UK, she can't have accents on her keyboard because she is supposed to have an English keyboard and she cannot use the french abbreviations too. What happen if she hacks me? This will happen : * She will change your status to something like : "Hacked by #Shelma (d), YT channel : #Shelma MSP (d)" * She will maybe change your password. * She will do some greets to random people. * She will recycle all of your rares. * She will remove some of your friends * She will put a ridiculous outfit on you * She will add the "Vampire" animation * She will give your account back to you (But not always) * Or, she will use the Hack By Lisa, and make your account get banned. choupinette1020 was one of her victims. She is hacking me, What can I do? * Wait until she gives your account back * Make a backup account or use your backup account and report her * E-mail MovieStarPlanet staff and tell them the story because they obviously know that MSP can get hacked. Although, they'll probably just say stuff like "hacking only happens when you give out your password." so this might not be the best option. How to not get hacked by her? * Be very little on MSP * Don't create a fake of her * Don't laugh at her * Don't say that she is a fake * Don't ask her to be friends * DO NOT BLOCK HER AT ALL! * If you are friend with her account #ShelmaFR, be nice and polite to her (No, she doesn't care if you're kind) * DO NOT MESS WITH HER! * Just stay away from her * Don't friend her (she might stalk you) Who Is #Wicked? #Wicked is her partner in crime, and she is deadly. Theories * She is Elodie & ses créations * She is #Wicked * She is Elodies & ses créations and #Wicked Category:Green Hackers Category:Active Hackers